


猫（下）

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 12





	猫（下）

金希澈倒是把心里最后一点顾忌都抛之脑后，金钟云是他的小猫，是他的“儿子”，是他的宝贝疙瘩。

这日两人刚刚做完，身上到处都是欢爱的红痕白斑，正欲抱着此刻最没有抵抗能力的小猫去洗个澡，突然金希澈接到一通电话，叫他尽快去公司一趟，处理点公司的事情。

来不及帮小猫清理，简单得用热毛巾擦了擦身体，两腿间还是残留了些液体也来不及收拾。金希澈赶忙换了身衣服，亲亲睡着的小猫的额头，一溜烟去了公司。

睡梦中小猫迷迷糊糊听到似乎有人开门回来，以为是金希澈，便安心地往边上挪了挪，给金希澈留点床位。

不过很快他听到一个有点熟悉但明显不属于金希澈的声音，“宝贝儿你是，金希澈新交的小男朋友？”

金钟云猛地睁开眼睛，看到一个长的虽不如金希澈漂亮但是俊朗温和的男子，他见过的，这人时不时会到他们家里，笑的很是温厚和善，金钟云虽不懂这些但是看到这人笑眯眯地来摸自己的毛，他都觉得很安心。

他想开口，却想起金希澈禁止他以人形的时候对着其他人喵喵叫，最后张了张口还是没发出声音。

“宝贝儿别怕，我是金希澈的，”朴正洙笑了笑，“妻子。”

朴正洙笑的温柔，但若换个人来看，便觉得有些阴沉沉。可金钟云不懂这些人类的弯弯绕绕，眨巴着眼睛看着这个温柔的人，心想要是他知道这人来了提早变回小猫便好了，他还蛮喜欢被这人顺毛之后抱着喂小鱼饼干。

朴正洙满心想用身份吓吓这个小美人，结果看小美人像是听不懂他的话一样，只知道傻望着自己。

朴正洙笑着，凑近去抚摸金钟云的脸颊，看到从下巴尖就开始的红痕，一直从脖颈到胸膛，或许被褥之下的下身更是一片狼藉。看着虽算漂亮的，但朴正洙实在想不出这孩子能让金希澈这般痴迷。

“怎么老是看着我？我好看吗？比起金希澈也没差太多吧。”脸颊看着没什么肉，却异常柔软，朴正洙正恶趣味地用掌心揉着眼前少年的脸颊，却被他突然偏过头舔了下掌心。

朴正洙愣了一下，随即上了床，将少年压在身下，凑在他耳边轻轻吹气，“宝贝儿你这样勾引我，就不怕金希澈他知道吗？”

可少年只瑟缩了一下，然后大大方方转过头，小脸一下子明朗起来，还凑近舔了一下他的鼻尖，咯咯地笑了起来。

朴正洙不明就里跟着笑，手却宛若无骨的抚摸上小孩的脖颈，胸膛，媚眼如丝却又带着捕猎者的危险，惹得小猫软乎乎地嗷呜几声，落在朴正洙耳朵里美妙极了，一把把被子掀开。

“可惜今儿个回来也没料到宝贝儿你会在，什么物件儿都没带回来。”朴正洙边说边摸上了金钟云的性器官，看着金钟云也有些兴奋的神情，心里偷笑，金希澈啊，你这难得有个宝贝疙瘩，居然是个浪荡骚货？让他陪我玩一下，当我帮你把了关的谢礼吧。

此刻无人知道朴正洙心里的小算盘，当然这些对着自己说的屁话，无非就是他给自己不玩白不玩的心态找的歪理借口。

这小孩长的妩媚，更何况一身春痕，让人分外想把他狠狠压在身上再欺负一番。朴正洙虽是个喜欢做下面的，可不代表他喜欢在性事里面欺压别人。

这是他的癖好，于他来说，被人用性器插入体内并不意味这被人征服被人掠夺。而自己用对方身体的一部分让自己舒坦，自己才是那捕猎者。他爱用各种物件折磨对方，等对方求饶着讨好自己，求自己给他赏赐，再由他掌控，让两人一起逍遥。

“宝贝儿你叫什么呢？”朴正洙手指翻飞一下下把玩着金钟云的性器，时不时抚摸着金钟云的身体，听着小孩完全不理会自己的话，只因着自己的抚摸而欢喜，心想，这孩子该不会是个傻子？

一把攥住他的命根子，慢慢禁锢，“宝贝儿可要好好听人说话呀。”可这小孩虽面带痛苦，却只会嗷呜地乱叫，蹬着小腿扭来扭去。

“话也不会说？”朴正洙松开手，看着小孩蓝色眼珠变得湿润，心下一动，轻轻在他眼角一吻，“奖励你的。”

这孩子懵懵懂懂地看着自己，有几分恐惧，但是没有朴正洙想要看到的臣服，倒是这性器，却比人听话，早已硬挺起来。

“宝贝儿，让我来教你，男人的快活。”朴正洙笑着，往前挪了挪，把金钟云那还没好好用过的性器，一点点地塞入自己的后穴之中。

朴正洙完全按着自己的喜好来，他知道怎样让自己舒服，自己舒服了，自然夹的他身下的人也跟着舒服。不过难得的，他没有使劲坐到小孩腹部，这小孩生的极为瘦弱，就算不怕压坏他也嫌硌得慌。

听着小孩只会乱叫，朴正洙一边起伏着一边自言自语，哪管金钟云听不听得懂“不仅脑子傻，还哑巴吗？金希澈怕不是把你从哪儿诱拐来的？我倒是真不知他有这癖好喜欢玩傻子。”

金钟云只觉得性器被夹的虽然一阵阵刺激，比金希澈用手指给他做时要有力得紧。但金希澈更顾及他舒服与否，眼前却让他失去对自己身子的控制，还未喘口气缓下身子便又来了下一波热意，几番下来，身子紧到疲累酸软，伸手想推开身上那人自己给自己个快活，却没想到那人越发过分，速度更快。

朴正洙玩心大，平常也玩的狠，哪想到小孩受不了太过刺激的，看到小孩终于生出一丝反抗的念头，他反而兴奋地压住小孩，扭着腰肢更起劲儿地磨着，直到自己爽到射了小孩整个胸脯，才发现小孩脸颊通红，止不住地颤，而那根却因为不适大于爽快始终没有泄出来。

朴正洙翻身从金钟云身上下来，一不小心瞅见他屁股底下的一小团水渍，扒开两腿一看，这小孩的后穴居然湿的一塌糊涂，正一下一下开口等人喂养。“我知道金希澈喜欢你什么了，你可真是天生的妖精，天生要被人干食人精。”朴正洙觉得更为有趣，伸出手指去戳戳那个小孔，被敏感的穴肉啵得吸了一下。

“那我也让你这妖精满足一下吧，”朴正洙许久没做过1号，今儿兴趣大得很，把小孩一折叠，抱进怀里。发现小孩真是又软又轻，玩心再一次起来，把小孩两腿驾到自己两肩，拦腰抱住，把自己撸好了的性器，插入小孩的湿软中去。

这姿势平常人哪儿做得到，小孩身子不仅轻易能折叠，还轻的让朴正洙能轻松抱起，刚刚好用了这个姿势，插的更深更爽。朴正洙也爽的厉害，许久未做过1号，还真不知用自己的前面走人家的后门，可以这么湿热这么紧致这么快活。

金钟云虽身子软，被折了也不难受，但浑身只有揽着自己腰的手和自己小腿上那一点点支撑，若不是要往眼前这男人怀里再靠近一点，再让他屁股里面那根进的深一点，他分分钟要后仰倒下去。

金希澈虽有时候也爱在欢愉中玩他，但都怕他真的难受，而眼前这人抱着他上下起伏，晃的他脑袋晕晕沉沉，想要抓住一个来咬牙等待高潮都无从下手，只能胡乱地拍打着眼前这人的胸膛，在弱小的挣扎中，射脏了那人的衣裳。

朴正洙也不生气，难得用前面也如此爽快，他现在甚至想跟金希澈要了这小傻子回去多玩几次。把脏污的衣服脱了，把小傻子抱在怀里摩挲，一会儿便让小孩高潮后的紧张和害怕缓和不少，试探性地舔了舔他的脸颊。

这才感觉到，被舔舐之处有些轻微的刺痛？朴正洙一把攥住小孩下巴把他的嘴撑开，一嘴大大小小的尖牙，小粉舌上，仔细看居然有密密的软刺。

人的舌头会是这样吗？朴正洙想着，突然听到门被打开的声音，来不及解决眼前的问题，听到怀里小孩努力地张大嘴，用力地像刚刚学会说话的婴儿一样咬着字眼，模模糊糊地喊，“爸。。。爸。。”

朝着小孩喊叫的方向，朴正洙回头一看，金希澈一身还算得体的时髦套装，手里不知提着什么，正一脸被雷的外焦里嫩的表情。

朴正洙看看怀里小孩，又看看金希澈，不禁疑问：“爸爸？你还有这种癖好？”

“不是，，你。。。先把衣服穿好了。”金希澈把头暼到一边，耳朵尖儿都红彤彤的。

“害什么羞，你又不是没看过。”朴正洙也不管怀里小孩想要挣脱自己，自顾自搂的更紧，还响亮地啵了一口他的小脸蛋。

“这不一样，那都多少年前的事情了。现在。。。”金希澈回想起那时候的事情，觉得尴尬万分。

“现在，有了这小宝贝儿了？你怕什么？这小宝贝我都喜欢，不仅仅天生是个妖精，要是个傻子笨蛋，随便玩都没事。”朴正洙真真正正把自己的危险气息流露出来，吓得金钟云的动物本能终于上线，在朴正洙怀里吓得直哆嗦。

“唉，你别吓他！”金希澈知道朴正洙的恶趣味，赶忙把金钟云从朴正洙怀里救出来，放在自己膝盖上抱着安抚。“再说钟云哪傻了！我说的话他都听得懂，又不会到处撒尿拉屎，要方便也是自己去厕所，不爱洗澡吧每回给他洗澡他也不太闹。不爱出门的毛病也解决了，就是出门前要。。。”金希澈一想到朴正洙说他的宝贝傻，气不打一出来，用说rap的气势好一顿夸金钟云。

可这话落到朴正洙耳朵里怎么听怎么奇怪，这金希澈在说小婴儿还是小动物。不过他还是好奇，“出门要怎样？”

金希澈反应过来自己说错了话，每带金钟云出门，都要塞个跳蛋他才愿意跟着出门，这话可怎么跟朴正洙解释。

“别蒙我，他的嘴巴怎么回事？”朴正洙打断金希澈的思考。

“嘴巴？钟云你嘴巴伤到了吗？”金希澈赶忙把金钟云嘴巴轻轻掰开查看，确认无事才长舒一口气，看着金钟云乖巧地舔舔自己掌心，心里也落实不少。

朴正洙看不了金希澈宠人宠的看着也跟着智障，撑起身子以一个妖娆的姿势看着两人腻歪。“不给我介绍一下小男朋友？毕竟我还是你老婆呢。”

“这儿没外人，你快别演戏了。”金希澈抱着金钟云抚摸发丝，一会儿哄的在他怀里玩的开心。

“那我刚才，睡了你的宝贝呢？你总要让我知道我睡的是谁吧？”朴正洙恶魔般的笑容，让金希澈很是头疼。

“他叫金钟云，并不是一个人。”金希澈犹豫了一下，还是开口跟朴正洙解释。

“不是人？莫非是鬼？”朴正洙道，“这少年不会说话也不同人事不懂人语，莫不是你从黑市买来被折磨过的性奴？”

“呀！我金希澈是会干出这种事的人吗？！”金希澈炸起毛来像极了猫科动物，朴正洙莫名想到前几次回家看到家里多出来的一只小煤球，接着就见金希澈在少年耳边咕哝了几句，少年缩了缩身子，眨眼间消失，怀里变为一只黑色毛团子。

“就是这样，刚刚的少年就是金钟云。”金希澈简明扼要地说明了情况给朴正洙听。

亲眼见到人变猫，比再多的诡辩还让他更快速接受解释。朴正洙看着一人一猫温馨和谐的模样，起了逗金希澈的心思。

“难怪你那么宠他，这样的天生尤物，哪个正常男人能把持得住。”朴正洙的话让金希澈突然警惕，果然听到朴正洙的话，“连我都想多和他玩儿会儿。”

“你别吓唬他，他胆子小。”金希澈一想到金钟云在别人身下淫荡放浪的模样，心里有些难以接受。

“你不喜欢那些东西，可别都替你小宝贝拒绝了。”朴正洙起身去洗漱，“放心吧，他比你知道的还要宝贝，你难道不想看看他还能有多淫荡勾人有多骚吗？”

“不想，别把你那些变态的想法甩锅到我身上。”金希澈脸迅速蹿红，想了半天没处躲，低头把脸埋进金钟云的绒毛里。

朴正洙哼笑一声，放过了此刻脑子里开始黄色废料的金希澈。

朴正洙有些独特点的癖好，喜欢看人痛苦，喜欢让人臣服。征服的成果是赏赐对方进入自己的身体，赏赐对方服侍自己的机会。

他既是王，也是后，是要被臣服取悦的。越是身强体壮平日里骄傲自大的那些1号，越是他想要征服的，越让他有成就感。

也有几个例外。一个是金希澈，那个美的像花一样的男人，看见脸的一瞬间朴正洙甚至觉得自己当1还是0都无所谓了。那个美人也对自己这副皮囊感兴趣，所以和他算是一见倾心，很快擦起了火花。可惜的是，一次情难自禁，朴正洙拿出自己的宝贝们的时候，金希澈坚决拒绝了。

试了几次，两人也没达成一致。朴正洙享受不了普通的爱，金希澈又无法接受刺激的情趣。于是两个人才刚刚窜起的爱情小火苗就这样被浇得透透的。

好在两人没陷太深，朴正洙一直有自己的宠儿，而金希澈直到这次才被他揪到小尾巴。

那样婴儿一样柔嫩的皮肉，染上点点道道红痕，便是最引人犯罪的美味。他是自己另一个例外，也确实难以自持地在这孩子面前做了1号。

金希澈变得忙碌了起来，以前他日子闲的很，除了偶尔去公司里指点江山一下，大多数时间都在家里撸猫逗狗打游戏。最近不知道朴正洙跟金希澈父母说了些什么，金希澈整天整天往公司里跑，从家里蹲变成朝九晚五上班族。

金希澈不在家的日子多了起来，朴正洙倒是跑的频繁，今天给金钟云做个饭，明天带着金钟云去宠物美容院修理一下毛发。日子久了，金希澈搂着脸上身上都肉乎不少，短发清爽可爱的金钟云睡觉的时候，对朴正洙的怨念少了许多。

这一日又是金希澈不在家里。“钟云，我给你带了点好东西。”朴正洙从一旁的手提袋里拿出一个零食似的大包装袋，在金钟云眼前摇了摇。

眼看着金钟云乖巧地手脚并用从床头爬到床尾，乖宝宝一样盯着自己手里那袋东西，朴正洙笑了笑，撕开包装袋取出一个褐绿色的小球放在手心。

金钟云凑近，小鼻子嗅了嗅，又伸出小舌头舔了舔，短暂地眼神迷离后倏地一下伸出猫爪子要把小球抢过来，朴正洙却眼疾手快把手收了回去让小猫扑了个空。

“乖孩子，把这衣服穿上，我再给你。”说完朴正洙从手提袋里取出一套修身的套装。剪裁良好的衬衣和西裤整整齐齐摆在金钟云面前，而金钟云小脸皱巴巴的，写满了拒绝。

他不爱穿衣服。平日里金希澈在家时都纵容着他可以只穿背心和内裤，可他每次出门前不知道为什么一定要金钟云穿上T恤和短裤，虽然衣裤都肥大宽松，但金钟云还是觉得布料摩擦着皮肤的感觉有些不自在。

朴正洙看着金钟云什么情绪都写在脸上，手指捏着木天蓼小团子，在金钟云鼻尖前晃了晃。

“乖，换衣服。”朴正洙脸上温柔的笑，变得像一把刀，明晃晃得吓人。而金钟云也在这段时间和朴正洙的相处过程中摸清了些这人的脾气，看他这样笑知道自己是赖不过了，磨磨唧唧地开始脱掉自己的T恤短裤。

小孩骨架小，稍微长了点肉，还不到赘肉的程度，脱了衣服显得纤细却软嘟嘟的。换成金希澈，看着小孩自己脱衣服估计就忍不住了，更不用说小孩的小软肉看着就想要让人咬一口，而朴正洙心里却遗憾得很，羞耻心这种东西，他最喜欢击碎了，可小孩偏偏没有，这衣服让他脱的无比坦荡，只有身体自己在散发着妩媚诱人。

直到小孩手指笨笨地把最后一个扣子扣上，朴正洙才把木天蓼扔到小孩怀里。金钟云像是突然被电到了一样，激动地把小球捧在手心舔着，舌尖每扫一下，脊背就紧绷耸起，软肉在衬衣被撑起以后也显出一点点圆润弧度。

毛茸茸的耳朵不经意间被抖了出来，朴正洙往金钟云屁股那儿一看，果然鼓囔囔一包，拉下拉链稍微往下拽解放出细长的黑色尾巴，裤子刚刚好卡在屁股肉最鼓的地方，勒得臀肉像一大块草莓棉花糖一样，q弹粉嫩。

金钟云倒是毫不自觉自己这副越发诱人的模样，木天蓼的刺激让他欲仙欲死，整个身体跪在床上撅着小屁股抖着耳朵甩着尾巴，骚的就算是直男估计也要喷鼻血。

朴正洙倒是没把太多心思耽搁在眼前这副淫荡的画面上，手提袋里拿出绳子，一把把小猫拦腰抱起，掰着两只小细胳膊就在身后捆了起来，没一会儿小猫就变成一条，陷在床铺里只能偏着脑袋去继续舔木天蓼。

“好了，回头继续。”看着眼珠不断上翻的小猫，朴正洙及时拽起小猫把他抱到地摊上让他跪好，小猫骨头像是都软了，顺势一屁股坐了下去，娇娇地两腿后折，像只小鸭子。“也真是只有你，让我伺候这老半天。”看着还沉浸在木天蓼美味里面懵懵的金钟云，朴正洙无奈地拿起手边的鞭子。

猝不及防地，朴正洙一鞭子抽打在金钟云的胸口。金钟云先是被响声吓到瑟缩了一下，之后觉出胸口有些火辣的疼痛。看到朴正洙又露出笑容，金钟云下意识想躲，却发觉自己被捆得浑身使不上力气。

“别躲，宝贝，你会喜欢的。”朴正洙也不管金钟云听不听得懂，有没有听得见，一鞭又一鞭得抽打在金钟云身上。乳首因疼痛而挺立，在贴肤的衬衫上格外明显地鼓起两个小点，朴正洙用鞭子轻扫，然后金钟云感觉好像那种酸麻胀痛从胸前两点遍布了全身。

“这么快就舒服了？”朴正洙又一鞭子扫在小腹，离着下半身近，这里也异常敏感，一紧张连带着性器官也半勃开始蠢蠢欲动。

“宝贝你这么骚，金希澈那家伙却只知道压着你艹你屁股，根本就是暴殄天物。”朴正洙自言自语，轻轻把露出的那点内裤下的关键位置抽了一下，看着金钟云红艳艳的小脸痛苦地皱了一下，浑身抖了个激灵。

金钟云的性器还有半数卡在了西裤里，接近完全勃起的状态非常难耐，一下下地刺激早让他的皮肤渗出些汗液，浸到衬衣西裤的布料里面，让本就贴身的衣裤，贴到了皮肉上，黏糊糊湿答答得透不过气来。

平日里只是宽松T恤短裤就觉得皮肤有些不适，现在皮肤纹理和布料之间糊得都是汗水，金钟云整个人觉得似乎自己不是用鼻子在呼吸，而是用全身的皮肤，而现在，他有一种窒息感，只得大口大口地喘着气，脸涨的通红，小舌头在小口里软塌塌地虚着，看上去就在等着人采撷，缓了一会儿他堪堪地俯下身子趴在地毯上，屁股一扭一晃地在用地毯磨着自己的性器，希望缓解这一火辣痛痒。

小屁股被养的有点小肥肉了，被裤子勒出鼓鼓一小团，股缝之间的尾巴以一个扭曲的形状抻着，时不时扭紧一下显示出主人身体的兴奋。

朴正洙的鞭子划过股缝，鞭尾重重带过穴口处，小猫身体一个猛地拱起，像张弓一样蓄势待发，露出刚刚被按在地上磨蹭的地方，隐隐看得出布料颜色变深。

朴正洙看着要去而去不得的金钟云，满意地收了鞭子，继而优雅地解起了自己的裤腰带，优雅地把自己的裤子脱下甚至还有闲心找个不会弄皱它的地方搭起来。

做好了这些以后，朴正洙拿着润滑剂和自慰棒，来到了小猫的正前面。地毯很柔软，朴正洙脱下内裤跪在匍匐在地的金钟云面前，以不容拒绝的姿态把自己的性器，递到金钟云嘴边。

“含着它，宝贝，不准咬哦。”朴正洙知道金钟云听得懂一些话，转头示意了一旁的鞭子，摸了摸金钟云软软的头发，“乖，做得好了待会儿还给你猫薄荷。”

金钟云的小嘴小的出奇，粉嫩的薄唇贴在上面感觉十分柔软，更不用说口腔里面的灼热湿润。更不用说小孩此刻格外地柔顺服从，朴正洙感觉视觉得到了双重满足，也不急着挺腰，挤了点润滑剂在假阳具上面，熟练地往自己的后穴怼了上去。

小孩只是嘴唇含着，小心地避开牙齿尖刺到口中越涨越大的性器，因此一会儿腮部肌肉和颌骨都有些发酸，口腔里面唾液腺分泌了好多黏黏糊糊的液体，和性器里面渗出的咸腥液体混在一起，小猫也不懂那么多，好奇地小心着咽了一点，然后皱着眉头松了口，哗的一下那些热乎乎黏糊糊的液体从口中溢出，顺着尖下巴，呼地流到脖子上，顺着修长的脖子糊得锁骨亮晶晶的，滑进了隐秘的衬衫下的胸口。

朴正洙后穴正舒服着，前端突然被松开顿觉不爽，一把按住小孩的头，捏着他的下巴强迫他长大口，性器猛地进了小孩口中，擦过舌上的软刺，激得朴正洙一阵抖动，性器挤进小孩喉咙浅处。

小孩也被吓到呛到，又是咳嗽又是干呕，眼泪汪汪地喵喵叫求朴正洙放过，这种情况下正常男人都会更有施暴欲，更不用说朴正洙这种嗜好特殊的人了。

很快朴正洙找到了技巧，小孩适应地倒也快，深喉什么的很快不成问题，甚至因为这样的动作而轻微窒息眼睛越发失神，脸颊红的像发了热。

朴正洙爽的直吸气，却也看到小孩身下鼓得快要崩出来，暗暗调高了手中的遥控器的档位，后穴迅速收紧，在濒临爆发的一刻把性器从金钟云口中抽出，擦过小孩嫩唇的一刻，喷射出来，全都糊的小孩细致软糯的小脸上。

小孩眼睫毛上都是腥膻粘稠的液体，糊的只能眯缝着小凤眼，小鼻子皱皱着，小嘴一下下急促地吸着气，满脸写着欲求不满。

“喵呜，”金钟云伸出舌尖舔了舔朴正洙的手指，求朴正洙能给自己去一次，朴正洙像是不知道似的，抬手摸了摸小孩的头发，拿出手机来拍了几张小孩满脸精液欲求不满的照片，发给了金希澈。

金希澈正在开会，会议已经进入到尾声，收到朴正洙发来的照片，看了一下又迅速按死手机。草草结束了会议，赶了回去。

回去一看，小孩哼哼唧唧地趴在地上，和照片里面一样耳朵尾巴都兴奋地露了出来，后穴有个东西正低频地振动着。

金钟云看到金希澈回来，凤眼婉转流淌着千百丝的柔媚，小舌头舔舔有些干燥的粉唇，重新把它舔的润润的。

“喵。”他的小孩饿了。


End file.
